paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Internal Formulas
This page is about the inner workings of the game, if you just want to play the game you should ignore it. Getting the .apk file The easiest way to get the .apk file that contains the game is # First back it up with an app like Astro File Manager, AndroZip File Manager or Android Assistant. # Then you can copy to your PC using a USB cable or using a program like WiFi File Explorer #* Or using a program like AirDroid you can do both steps in one click. # Once on your PC the apk (Android Application Package) file is a zip file format that can be opened with a zip program like WinZip or WinRAR, or rename the .apk extension to a .zip extension so Windows can open/extract the data). # Browse and enjoy - the .png files anyone can view simply; the .plist files are in an .xml text format which can be renamed to .xml and openned with Excel, IE or many other programs, but simplest is to just associate .plist with WordPad and it is easiest to read. Image Files In the directory assets/icons you will find the images of the buildings, this is how we get the images for the page Upcoming buildings and features. Building Configuration In the directory assets/config you will find the configuration files, including map1_buildings.plist and map2_buildings.plist which contain the basic configuration of the buildings. A typical building, like the Luxury Cottage used as an example here, has at leats these values defined there: Income XP for each level: collect_exp = 14,15,16,17,19,21 Time to construct the building in seconds: construct_time = 18000 Energy needed: energy = -55 Coordinates for tourist entrance (see Other Data for details): 2,-1, 2,5 XP for constructing: exp = 250 Filename of the building image: icon = building_hotel_12.png Minimum level to build it: level = 20 Income at level 0: max_cash = 3800 Cost to buy: money1 = 130000 (if the buildings cost € 30 it would be money2 = 30) Unknown use: order = 5 Time to collect in seconds: pay_time = 144400 Land or Water or Beach (see Other Data for details): region = 1 (Land) Size: size = 5 Staff Needed: staff = -20 Any building can also have special configuration that will change the default behavior explained below, some examples are: Luxury Cottage: repair_cost_mult = 0.08500000000000001 Hot Dog Stand: upgrade_cash = 1.15 , upgrade_cost = 125,194,300,465,722 Default vaules The following constants can be found in the configuration files and they will be used for most buildings: defaultRepairCost = 0.2 defaultUpgradeCash = 1.15 defaultUpgradeCost = 1.7 piastresExchangeRate = 1100 piastresExchangeRateLuxurity = 1500 Time and Money Using the default values, the other values of a building can be calculated using these formulas: Note: If constructing cost is in €, make Constructing Cost ($) = Constructing Cost (€) * 1100 The numbers in bold are parameters that can be changed in the configuration of each building, above we used the default values of the previous item that are valid for most buildings. Some buildings have directly the values in the configuration file, so no calculation should be done. Generating XP Income XP The XP earnt when collecting income is explicitly given in the config file for each upgrade level. Repair XP When a structure breaks and you repair it, you gain XP. Regardless of the structure being upgraded, the XP gained for repairing is always related to the Level 0 income XP. If X = XP gained repairing a Level 0 structure; then: X = 1.7 x XP earnt collecting from the Level 0 structure; and X is rounded as follows: Where round(X) means round to the nearest whole number (rounding up for 0.5) and int(X) means taking the integer or rounding down. Depreciating Construction XP The XP gained for construction of a building is also determined in the configuration file. For any structure costing money2 (€) or resources to purchase, the XP gained for construction remains constant regardless of what XP Level you are at. However, any structure purchased with money1($) (unless it also gives a baseCost amount eg: Fountain of Fortune or gives not_decrease_exp = true eg: Ruins) depreciates the XP gained for construction. ie. Every regular non-€ structure, even including Monuments like the Statue of Cheops, the Construction XP decreases between 4 and 10 XP Levels down to 12% as in: (Note: XP is rounded Down). Other Formulas Analyzing the source code, it was also discovered the formula for the income generated by cleanings: int k = i * 10 + 15 * (int)Math.exp(Math.sqrt(i)); if (k >= 10000) k = 100 * (k / 100); else k = 10 * (k / 10); Where i = level and k = income generated per cleaning. Also as you can see here the user ParadiseAdi found, via reverse-engineering, the code used for the repair chance: function isBroken(Building b) { b.repair_counter++; var r = randomInt(randomInt(7,14),23); if (b.repair_counter > r) { b.needsRepair(); b.repair_counter = 0; } } *''isBroken'' is invoked after every collection (click on yellow/green buck) of the money *''repair_counter'' counts collections until the building is broken which resets the counter *''randomInt(a,b)'' returns an integer x: a <= x < b This means the following per structure: *In the first 7 collections after a build, repair or upgrade of that structure, you will never get a repair. *after that, the chance on a repair increases with each collection *if you survived 22 collection for that structure, you will get a repair at collection 23. The long term chance to get a repair is 7.236% Other Data If Monuments = True then it is a monument and counts towards the monuments award. It also cannot be broken or moved to the warehouse or collect income. Region = 1''' indicates it must be placed on '''Land Region = 2''' indicates it must be placed on Beach (eg: Idol, or potential future lighthouse_02) '''Region = 4''' indicates it must be placed on '''Water The entries array refers to the cell location(s) for tourists to enter your structures - and which represents the green-cell when placing your structures needing road-access for your tourists to enter. Every structure with no entries array is a No Road structure (eg: the obstacle course, every monument, tree, bush, flower, and every water structure) The structures with entries arrays have pairs of 'x' and 'y' co-ordinates (where 0,0 is the bottom-left cell of the structure, and 4,4 would be the top-right cell of a 5x5 structure - and therefore 2,-1 would be the 3rd cell 1-row below the structure and 2,5 would be the 3rd cell 1-row above the structure - noting that the road/entrance/green cell is always adjacent to the structure for your road to go, not within the structure itself). Note, some of the structures have the "entries" to the sides instead of top and bottom, but as they can be rotated, it makes no difference, except you can see that the entrances are on the "side" compared with the original picture before rotating. And of course, the pier and atlass have only one entrance below them and the admin building has 4 entrances on each side and top and bottom - and thus: The Pier and the Atlass with only one entrance lists: 3,-1 The 4x4 structures list entrances at -1,2, 4,2 The 5x5 strucutres list entrances at 2,-1, 2,5 The 7x7 strucutres list entrances at 3,-1, 3,7 The 9x9 strucutres list entrances at 4,-1, 4,9 And the Admin building with 4 entrances list them at: -1,2, 2,-1, 5,2, 2,5 Other constants timecheatThreshold = 3 nextChestAddTime = 18000 (5 hours) nextChestRemoveTime = 7200 (2 hours) In v1.2.21 (Build 83): unchanged in v1.2.22 (Build 84): minStartDate = 1326585600 (Jan 15th 2012) maxStartDate = 1358208000 (Jan 15th 2013) Cleaning Blueprints From restrictions.plist: restr_today_clean_count_30 items type counter sub_type count_today_clean value 24 condition equal params randomize subj dayOfMonth maxPerc 0.4 The first half seems to be where we initially got the 9 friends and 25th clean from - once count_today_clean=24 then a blueprint is available on the next clean. But new players including Zplough who has started over has shown that blueprint pieces are now available earlier and the cleans needed increase per stage, so it could be that this section of code is now unused. I didn't understand what the second half of the code did - some sort of randomizer based on the day of the month... DarkMoonRising 09:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Idol Donations From restrictions.plist: (and also various code in bonuses.plist) restr_idol_5000000 logic_type and items type counter sub_type idol_applied_money1 value 5000000 condition equal_or_greater I can't see that donating any more than $5M gives anything more than 1 blueprint now. Also interpreting bonuses.plist and other code, I'm sure the scrolls given for $500K to under $5M increase in Level from 1 to 2 to 3. Gifts Added to the v1.2.22 version of the map1_buildings.plist file: In the tutanhamon config (the €5 Statue of Tutankhamun): giftSendBack giftSendBackProbability 0.5 So, what does this mean? Is it a good thing or bad to have this statue whilst sending or receiving gifts?